Strange
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Our favorite necromancer is a vet in Buffalo. Being a necromancer is handy on the job. But what happens when a wolf gets brought into the clinic? What's up with this strange wolf? This wolf seems to be more than what meets the eye. Rated T for language, grossness, and extreme blood, guts, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Darkest Powers fan fiction! Yay! In this fan fiction, our favorite necromancer is a vet. What happens when an injured wolf gets brought in for help? And why does this wolf seem weird? Let's find out, shall we. On with the story! Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own the Darkest Powers series. Do not try the methods used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Babies and Wolves, One In The Same**

Being a vet in Buffalo, New York is really strange. I know, but the city needed one. Mostly for pets, but there are a few farms in the more rural areas outside of the city. That's why today, I'm helping a horse give birth.

"Dr. Saunders! I'm so glad you're here!" the chubby rancher, Colson, said happily. "Lily is having trouble giving birth."

I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a small ponytail. "I'm well aware of that, or else I wouldn't be here. Now, would I? Bring me to the mother-to-be," I ordered. I had no tolerance for people that told me the obvious.

Colson led me into the barn's birthing pen where a beautiful black and white paint was in labor. She was laying on her side, breathing heavily. I watched as her nostrils flared and her side heave. "How long ago since her water broke?" I asked.

"About an hour ago. She collapsed a little over five minutes ago as well."

I placed my hands on the horse's side. I felt a small kick. Very small. It was alive. My other assurance was that I didn't see a ghost. I, Chloe Saunders, was a necromancer. I found out when I was fifteen. Apparently, I was a very powerful for a necromancer, so I wore a pendent around my neck. My mother gave it to me before she died. I use to think ghost were boogeymen. Now, I know better.

"The foal is alive," I stated.

The rancher breathed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness," he said.

"Don't thank goodness anything yet. Getting the foal out is the next step," I said. I put on sanitation gloves that reached my shoulders. I walked to the backend of Lily and lifted her tail. "The squeamish look away now," I warned. I plunged my right arm up through the horse's backend.

"Uh," I heard the rancher mumble before a thump sounded behind me. The pansy passed out.

"Great," I grumbled. I continued my search inside the horse. She was obviously in some serious pain. I suddenly came across the head and two front hooves. "Okay, here we go Lily," I spoke to the horse gently. I reached my other hand into the horse and grabbed the foal's front legs. I pulled.

"C'mon, Lily! Work with me!" I coaxed the horse. She yowled out in pain and pushed. The front hooves emerged. The head soon followed as well as the rest of the foal. However it didn't move. I started rubbing the foal down to get some circulation flowing. I took off the milky white sack gunk in the process.

Eventually, the foal took a breath of air and got up. I began cleaning up the foal and its mother. "Time to check the gender," I said to myself. "Girl."

The new foal was white, black, and a mealy color. It was now taking its first steps, the mother helping it along. It whinnied in delight when it made it to the other side of the pen. That's why I became a vet. To perform life changing deeds.

I heard a groan. The rancher was waking up. "About flipping time," I muttered. The rancher sat up and looked at me. "It's a girl. Both the mother and the foal are healthy," I informed him. I got from my spot on the hay quickly. "Send the pay to the clinic by Monday, please. And take care of the mother and the foal. They are susceptible to diseases after birth. Bye," I said heading back to the clinic's van. I got in and drove back to the clinic.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was about an hour away from that farm. As I pulled in to the lot, Simon, our receptionist, came out to greet me. He looked slightly Asian, but I doubt he was. He had spiked blonde hair and excited eyes. "Hey, Chloe! How was the mare?" he asked.

"F-Fine. She's now a m-mother," I stuttered for some reason.

"Slow down. It's good that the foal was fine. What was it?" Simon inquired. He smiled at me warmly. It sent my heart aflutter.

I breathed in. "It was a girl. She was small, but a fighter," I smiled back.

"Sounds like someone I know," he said, referring to me. I was five foot nothing. "Now, come inside for some hot chocolate. It's cold out here."

I nodded and followed him inside. When we got in, we made ourselves some hot chocolate and relaxed in my office. "Ah, this is nice," Simon sighed.

"Yep, sure is," I agreed, my feet propped up on the desk. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:50p.m.

"Well, the shop's closed tomorrow. What are you doing?" Simon asked me.

"Sleep. Relax. Eat. Sleep some more," I said, explaining tomorrow's schedule. Simon smiled. Then he laughed.

"Sounds like you got a full day," he said. I nodded and sipped my drink. "Hey, have you seen the wolves at the new addition to the wolf preserve?" Simon suddenly asked.

"No. How is it?" I wondered.

"Oh, it's great. They got some new packs. More puppies. It's just wonderful," he said, confirming my hopes.

I heard the bell on the door ring. Simon got up and went to the desk. "Oh, my God!" I heard him gasp.

"Is Dr. Saunders in?" a man's voice asked.

"What's going on?" Rae, one of my rival doctors, asked. Everything about Rae was copper. Copper skin, copper hair.

"It needs help," another man said. "Is Dr. Saunders around?"

I started to get up when Rae suggested that she was a much better doctor than me. "What can I do for you?" I asked, walking out into the open. On top of a blue stretcher was a solid black wolf. "M-My G-God!" I stuttered. "B-Bring it in h-here."

I led the two men two an operating room. I pulled my hair up and put on some gloves. I adjusted the mat on the operating table. The two men put the wolf on the table. There was a large gash in its side. "What happened to it?" I asked.

"We're from the wolf preserve. This wolf just wandered in. It's a wild wolf. An alpha from one of the packs presumed it as a threat considering it is so large. It attacked and took a large chunk from this one's side. But this one did far worse to the alpha. It's dead, but we didn't want to just leave this one injured," one of the men said in broke sentences.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," I informed them. I immediately got to work.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1. Well, what do you think. I was rather impressed with myself. At least I am for now. Can Chloe save this wolf, or will it die? I'm pretty sure you already know the answer. And if you don't find out in chapter 2!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for chapter 2! If I remember right, I ended chapter 1 in a pretty tense spot. Bet you can't wait to see if the wolf survives or not. Well, Derek? Chloe? Would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Derek: Sure. Courage of Awesome…**

**Chloe: Doesn't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Thanks guys! On with the story! XD**

* * *

I strapped a sea foam green surgical mask to my face as my blue eyes examined the poor wolf. Gingerly, I placed a gloved hand against the wolf's side, pulling back the loose skin and muscle to see inside the gash.

"You don't have to worry about it waking up," one of the wolf preserve rangers said. "It's already under a sedative."

Inside the gash, I saw that the muscle itself had been ripped as well. I grabbed an air tube and attached it to the wolf's muzzle. Its tongue hung out the side of its mouth as the tube circulated air through its body. I couldn't risk the wolf going into shock and stop breathing.

I needed extra help, but I couldn't rely on Rae. She might screw this up on purpose. "Simon!" I yelled. Even though he wasn't a doctor or vet, he had some medical experience.

"What do ya need?" Simon asked, rushing to my side.

"Sanitize a rag and a needle," I ordered.

"You got it!" he said, running to get the stuff. He returned a few minutes later. "Here," he said.

"Thanks, Simon," I said taking the tools. "I need you to get some gloves and help me out as well."

"Alright," he said, putting on sanitized surgical gloves. I monitored the wolf as Simon got ready with the mask as well.

"Okay. Hold the skin back to I can repair the muscle," I told him in a quiet voice. He did, and I grabbed the rag and began cleaning up the blood. Finally cleaning up the blood, I picked up the needle and began stitching up the muscles.

I wiped sweat from my forehead and continued. I stopped working when I felt another presence in the room. I looked up and saw Rae and my boss behind her, Dr. Davidoff.

"Chloe, you will stop what you're doing now," Davidoff said. "Let Rae take over."

"What!? No! I can't do that! Look at him! If I stop for too long, this wolf could die!" I yelled.

"You will stop and let me continue," Rae ordered.

"Forget it, Rae!" I argued, standing in front of the table, blocking the wolf from them. "Simon, make sure he stays stable. Simon? Simon?"

Turning around, I saw Simon and the rangers backed up against the wall, shaking with nervous fear. I soon found out why. The wolf was awake. It stared us with bright and alluring green eyes. It shook off the breathing tube and tried to stand up. It collapsed back on the table before trying again. It finally stood up, and started growling at the lot of us.

I held up my hands in the air, showing the wolf I meant no harm. "Whoa there. Easy boy," I said gently, approaching the black wolf. He seemed to quiet down at my voice. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to help you. I don't know about them, though," I said, pointing at Davidoff and Rae, as if the wolf would understand me.

"Chloe! What are you doing!? It's not a pet!" Simon hissed at me. The wolf growled in his direction.

"I know that, Simon. I have to try something." I turned back to Davidoff and Rae. "I suggest you two leave," I said. They left without argument.

When I went to turn back to the wolf, its nose was right in my face. I let out a quiet yelp. The wolf started sniffing my hair, my face, and finally my neck. I shivered when the cold nose touched my skin. The wolf suddenly licked me from my neck to cheek and laid back down. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we're good, Simon. He knows we're no threat," I said.

"Correction. He knows you're no threat. I'm not sure about me," he disagreed.

I ignored that last comment and got back to work. "Okay, Mr. Wolf. I'm just gonna finish stitching the muscle back together, and then I'm gonna sew up your skin. A little pain, but it must be done," I said to the animal. I could've sworn the wolf nodded back at me.

I started to finish my handy work where I left off. I closed the muscle and began sewing the skin closed. The poor animal in front of me twitched each time the needle even touched his skin, but didn't whine.

"Okay, all finished," I said, cutting off the excess stitching string.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Saunders," one of the rangers said.

"You've done us a huge favor. We'll just leave this animal in your capable hands. Well, so long!" the other said, as they dashed for the door. Those little cheapskates!

"After them, sorcerer boy!" I yelled at Simon.

"On it!" he replied, rushing after them.

I sighed. "Why are people always trying to hustle us?" I questioned, staring at the wolf. I unconsciously ran my hand through his thick, silky fur. Using my long nails, I scratched behind his ear. The wolf let out a growl of contempt.

"Got the money!" Simon cheered, rushing back in.

"Good."

"Hey, why's the wolf smirking at me? I feel like I've seen that smirk before. Why does it look so familiar?" Simon pondered.

"Huh? Oh. That does remind me. Did you take your third insulin round?" I asked.

"Irrelevant, but yeah. God, this wolf looks so familiar! Why can't I figure it out?" he groaned.

"Dude, put two plus two together and figure it out. Put the facts together," I instructed.

"Two plus two. Two plus two? Oh, my God! That's it!" he shouted.

"W-W-What's it?" I stammered.

"Derek," Simon said randomly.

"Derek? Who's Derek?" I asked. Simon glanced my way.

"Derek is my half-brother, but we're tighter than any blood brothers I know of! We were inseparable for most of our childhood. But that can't be," he explained.

"Huh. Wait. Huh?" I said.

Right when Simon opened his mouth to speak, the wolf made a whimpering sound. I turned to see the wolf on all fours, panting heavily. His body quivered and shook. A loud yelp flew from his lips. I could see the muscles under the fur rippling as I heard loud snapping sounds. A strained and pained groan came from the wolf, almost sounding human.

I snapped out of my daze and rushed to the wolf's side. I carefully put my hands on his back and began rubbing him soothingly.

The fur started to recede and limbs became longer. The muzzle flattened out, the tail disappeared, and the ears lowered themselves to the sides of the wolf's skull and rounded out. Finally, everything ceased, and under my hand laid a very much naked man trying to cover himself the best he could. I blushed.

If I was twenty three, this guy was at least twenty four or five. The man had black hair that went past his eyes and rock hard muscle laid underneath tan skin that contrasted with my pale hand. And finally there were his eyes. They were the same as when he was a wolf. A brilliant green.

"Derek," Simon breathed.

"Hey, Simon," said Derek, his voice a little gruff and raspy, probably form little use. "How have you been?"

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Yay! Well, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, who do you think should be the main villain and the side villain. I mean, we all know Rae and Davidoff are going to play a part in the evilness of the story, but I'd like to hear what you think in a review.**

**Hope to hear from you, my faithful and loyal readers. Check out some of my other stories!**

**Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! What do you think Derek was thinking through the whole Chloe and transformation incident?**

**A lot of you are probably wondering why Derek growled at Simon, right? In answer to your question, Derek didn't recognize Simon. After a few years of not seeing your brother, they may look a little different. Plus the sedative was wearing off.**

**Okay, onward with the adventure!**

* * *

"T-This is D-Derek?" I stuttered. Simon nodded slowly, almost not believing what he saw. I backed away slowly and grabbed a sheet, chucking at Derek. He wrapped it around his waist. "You're a... a… werewolf?" I questioned.

Derek chuckled. "That I am. Also known as a lycanthrope. That's not a problem is it?"

I was taken aback. "N-No. I-It's not a p-problem!" I blurted. Derek was decent from what I could tell, but he seemed a bit… mean.

Derek turned his beautiful gaze towards Simon. _Wait. Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from? _I asked myself.

"So Simon, have you been good lately? I know how you like getting into trouble," he asked.

"Of course I've been good! What makes you think I haven't bro.?" Simon said, baffled. "I'm hurt."

"Hurt? Please. More like you've been doing the hurting. Breaking hearts and forgetting names. Am I right?" Derek inquired.

"I… don't know… what you're talking about," Simon said, his face turning beet red.

"Oh, busted!" I laughed. Derek swung his attention at me.

"And why are you laughing necro?" Derek leaned in and sniffed me. "You smells like a necromancer. Something else too. I can't figure that one out, but whatever it is, it smells so damn delicious."

I stepped back. "You better not think about eating me, wolf!" I threatened.

"Don't compare to those damn stereotype werewolves!" he growled menacingly.

I whimpered and fear and fell backwards. When I did, shelves of needles and bandages and whatever else was up there, toppled on me. The needles stuck in my skin and I yelped, tears filling my eyes. It hurt pretty bad.

I looked into Derek's face. He had the look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Forget about it," I said, sucking it up and stopping the tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Simon's hand.

Derek suddenly growled, but Simon ignored him. "Chloe," Simon said. "Stop holding in your emotions. You're gonna burst next time something happens."

I was suddenly angry at him. "I'll do whatever the hell I want! If I want to bottle up my emotions like I've been doing for six years, I'll do it! Damn it!" I sighed, getting ahold of myself. "I've got to go home. Ty is waiting for me," I said.

"Who's Ty?" Derek demanded, suddenly right behind me. He looked like he wanted to kill. "Who's Ty!?"

"My autistic brother!" I shouted at him. He immediately looked guilty. "Ty is twenty-five with the mind of a seven year old. He's really smart, loves cooking, and blames himself for everything that happens. It's no one's fault but his when he is around. He takes the blame, the punishment, and the abuse. Ty was also born abnormally strong and could easily hurt someone, but he doesn't. He loves all animals. He is the most selfless person I know. And he's a vampire."

Derek looked shocked.

I walked around the guys, grabbed my coat and keys, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Ty, I'm home!" I called out in the apartment's penthouse. Thanks to Dad, we always got the best rooms. "Ty?"

I walked into the kitchen and found Ty collapsed on the floor. His usually tan and happy face was morbid and pale. His brown hair was ruffled, and his blue eyes were closed. I ran to his side and propped him up with my arms.

"Ty? Wake up, bro. I need you to wake up," I said, patting his face.

Ty opened his eyes a little. "Chloe. You're home," he said, smiling.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Ty's face converted into pain. He tried to sit up by himself, but couldn't.

"Well, you know how I can eat people food, but still need blood?" he asked. I nodded. "I couldn't get to the blood in the special fridge. We're out."

A cry of relief escaped me. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've picked some up."

"Didn't want to bother you at work," Ty answered. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. Ty brought his cold hand to my face and wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying? Don't cry," he said, his voice cracking, on the brink of tears himself. "Don't like it when you cry. Makes me cry too."

I unbuttoned my sleeve at the wrist with my teeth. Holding it up to Ty's face, I said, "Drink."

"But-," he began to argue, but one hard look from me shut him up. He brought my wrist to his lips, letting them run over my skin. He licked my wrist for a moment in preparation so it wouldn't hurt as much. Opening his mouth, I saw his fangs lengthen even more as he plunged them into my wrist.

I stifled a cry of pain as Ty drank the red life force. It was a terrible pain, but I would pull through for my brother.

Ty released my wrist and licked at the wound, sealing it with some weird vampire healing saliva. I started to fall backwards, but Ty kept me upright. He hugged me tightly, saying he was sorry for all the pain he had caused me.

As I relished in my older brother's hug, my apartment door suddenly swung open and Derek and Simon emerged out of some smoke caused by one of Simon's spells. While Simon looked worried, Derek looked worried, pissed, and bloodthirsty all at once. He was ready to kill.

Ty stood in front of me, hoping to protect me from the intruders. Derek's eyes flashed when he saw me hunched over on the floor, his eyes traveling to my wrist.

"You damn vampire!" he cursed running at Ty full speed. I quickly got up, acting on instinct, and blocked Ty from Derek.

"No!" I shouted. "I told him to do it. He was weak and I offered. Don't hurt… my… brother," I mumbled, slumping forwards. Derek caught me in his strong arms and stared at me in disbelief as I slowly blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a warm, empty room. My bedroom. Slowly, I sat up in my bed, the red comforter and purple sheets pooling around my waist. I groaned, clutching my throbbing wrist. I would never get used to getting fed from.

I got up and walked out the room only to see Derek bringing in boxes to the kitchen. Both Simon and Ty were instructing him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, astounded. A few hours ago, Derek was going to kill Ty. Now they're acting all buddy-buddy.

"Sis, you shouldn't use bad words," Ty scolded me. It was so adorable when he stuck his finger up at me and shook it.

I shrugged and tried again. "What are you guys doing?"

"Better, thank you," I heard Ty say happily.

"We decided to bring Ty a few weeks' worth of blood so you wouldn't have to… "donate" anymore," Simon explained.

"Really? That's so nice!" I said, cheerily.

"Honestly, it was all Derek's idea," Simon said.

I turned to Derek, shocked. "This was your idea? Thank you so much!" I said hugging him. I jumped back and apologized when I realized I hugged him. But in a weird way, he sort of hugged me back.

I looked at Derek's person. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans that were a little baggy to distract people from his muscle. Or so he says.

Suddenly, the room got cold. Ty huddled closer to me, and as they room grew colder, it became silent. The only that could be heard was the low rumble of a growl being emitted from Derek's chest.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 3. What did you guys think? I can't wait to hear from you. Try and guess what will happen next. I dare ya!**

**Oh, and by the way, for those who don't like Ty, boo you! He's adorable in my opinion. Let me know if you agree.**

**Please rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I have a question that my friend, Wolven Eclipse-Wolf Master, brought up. Have you ever been playing Mario Carts on the Rainbow Road stage, almost fell off, and was like "Jesus, take the wheel!"?**

**I laughed so hard when he told me that. Okay, on with the story! XD**

* * *

"What's going on, sis?" Ty asked, obviously scared out of his mind.

"I-I don't k-know," I stuttered. I held Ty close to my body, hiding his frightened face from whatever would happen next. If I had to, scared or not, I would protect my brother with my life. Which was kind of weird, honestly. Because I had a six foot two man crying on my shoulder.

An ominous laughter floated through the air. "Who the hell are you!?" Derek yelled into the air.

"Chloe knows me real well. After all, we are a couple, or at least we were," a voice said.

"What!?" I shouted, flabbergasted. _I know who this is? _I asked myself.

"Chloe, you don't remember me? It's me," the guy said. He suddenly appeared before me, not two feet away from me. The guy was about six foot even with light blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. He was tone and muscular, but not as much as a certain werewolf.

I suddenly recognized the man before me. "J-Jake?" I asked, surprised.

"That's right, babe! I'm back!" Jake cheered, approaching me with open arms.

I backed away from him. "You left me for dead back then! You think you can just waltz back in my life!" I yelled. "I don't think so! Get out of my house!"

"Technically, it's an apartment," he blabbered.

"Get out!" I practically screamed. Jake bolted for the door faster than you can say, "Abracadabra!"

He turned back towards us at the doorway. "Chloe-," he began.

"Out!" I seethed, pointing out the door. He left. "Damn weather half-demon!"

"He's scary, sis," Ty whimpered.

I brought him into a hug. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you," I assured him.

Ty sniffled and turned his watery eyes towards me. "I'm not worried about me getting hurt. I'm worried about you," he said. "They way he looked at you... It was like he was killing you with his eyes. It made me just want to rip out his throat!"

I was taken aback. Ty has never wanted to kill someone before. If Ty, a guy who saw the good in people, didn't like Jake, then something was seriously wrong.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Derek's. "We need to talk," he said.

* * *

"What was that!?" Derek asked me a few minutes later, angry. All of us were sitting in my living room. "What did you mean he left you to die?"

I sighed deeply and was hit with a flashback.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"So, how was your day, babe?" Jake asked me, holding my hand and swinging back and forth._

_"It was the same. People here, people there. Just another day taking care of sick animals," I said happily. We walked down to the local carnival taking place at the time. There were rides and booths galore. "Let's get some cotton candy," I suggested._

_"Sure, sounds good," Jake said. We walked to a snack booth and got some of the sugary clouds that make fiver year olds go nuts. The lights shined down on us as we walked through the carnival under the stars. It was so romantic. Too bad it didn't last._

_I heard the clinking sound of a gun being cocked. It was suddenly placed on the back of Jake's head. "Tried to run away, did you? Think you could just avoid all of your debts and flee the state?" a deep, rough voice growled out._

_"I have something way better to pay back all of my debts," Jake mumbled._

_"Oh, really? And what would that be?"_

_"Her."_

_I was shoved violently into the mystery man's arms as Jake made a brake for it. The man with the gun propped me back up. I looked up at him, expecting to see an ugly, burly man. What I didn't expect to see a guy about my dad's age. He was tall. His brown hair hung over his mocha eyes. He smiled at me with a mouth full of white teeth and a five o'clock shadow surrounding it._

_"Sorry about that, but that guy just has to be stopped," he said. I was confused and my face clearly showed it. "Forgive me. Where are my manners. I'm Paul. I work for a wealthy man in Maine. Jake got some money loaned from my employer and never paid it back. He decided that he wasn't going to pay it back and fled here. He should've gone farther, not that he wouldn't have been found eventually," Paul said._

_"So he thought by giving me to your employer that it would pay off all his debts? That son of a gun!" I yelled._

_"He said he would bring us a prize. And you definitely are something to behold," Paul said._

_I blushed fiercely. "I'm not that great. Anyway, since my date ran out on me, care to keep me company?" I asked._

_"Why not?"_

_We hung out for a few hours before Paul had to go. I thanked him for staying with me. He smiled brightly and so did I._

_"Listen. If there's anything you need help with, or if you get in a jam, give me a call," he told me, scribbling his number on a scrap piece of paper._

_"I will. Again, thanks so much," I said._

_With one last smile, he went on his way, and I haven't seen him sense._

**_REALITY_**

"And that's all that happened?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Well, call this Paul dude and tell him to come get his guy! Okay, I should reword that. It sounded so wrong," Simon said.

"Uh, yeah. A little bit," I agreed.

Derek growled and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it. "Next time I see Jake, I'm gonna rip out his insides and make him use them as a scarf!"

"I wanna help too!" Ty shouted, doing an air pump.

I sighed. _These guys will be the death of me._

* * *

**There ya go! What did you guys think? Oh, by the way, I reread chapter one and became aware of how gross it was. That is how some emergency deliveries are done with farm animals. That chapter came to me after watching the Incredible Dr. Pol. Neat show.**

**So I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to thank Wolven Eclipse-Wolf Master for the funny Mario Carts joke.**

**Please rate and review. Also, tell me how many stars this story would get. One through five. **

**I wanna know where I stand with my readers.**

**Thank you! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm back after going to the land of writer's block. It was so magical. (rolls eyes.)**

**Derek: My God, you took forever!**

**Shut up, wolf boy! You're one of my favorite characters in the book series. Don't ruin it for yourself.**

**Derek: Fine.**

**Chloe: Good boy. (pats Derek's head.)**

**On with the story! XD**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed, struggling to go to sleep. Derek and Simon had gone home earlier. Now I was trying to sleep and hopefully Ty was too. He had so much energy it wasn't even funny.

Finally, I gave up on the sweet reprieve of sleep. Glancing over at my digital alarm clock, it read 4:12am. "Great," I muttered. "I might as seize the day. Woo." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I shoved my dainty feet into my slippers and shuffled my way into the kitchen.

"I suppose I could make an actual breakfast. Might as well. I'm off anyway today," I said to myself. My gaze fitted themselves onto a box that possessed a coffee maker. There was a ribbon tied around it. It had been a present from Dad. I grabbed said box and pushed into the trashcan. "He should know that I hate coffee. What a lousy excuse for a father. Practically leaving Ty and me to take care of ourselves at what, age fifteen for me?" I grumbled. "I mean, I love him and I don't blame him for anything, but he should know what his own kids like."

"Sis, who are you talking to?" a sleepy voice asked from the hall. Ty. "Why are you up so early?"

I smiled as he walked in and sat down at the table. "Just talking to myself, gathering my thoughts. As for why I'm up so early, I couldn't sleep. Now what do you want for breakfast?" I said. Ty was one of those rare day walkers, so he could process human food.

"Um, French toast?" he asked.

"Sure, hold on." I went to the cabinet and pulled out a, can you believe the irony, coffee cup. Opening our "special" fridge, I grabbed a bag of AB Positive and filled the cup. I put it in the microwave and set the time for 40 seconds. I didn't gag once. After all, what kind of vet gags at the sight or smell of blood?

The microwave beeped, and I took the cup out and slid it over to Ty. "Thank you," he said, taking a sip. I started on the French toast.

After a little time, they were done, and I distributed them onto two plates. One for Ty and one for me. I poured myself some orange juice and started eating with Ty.

"Have you heard from Aunt Lauren any?" I asked, making small talk.

"No."

"Dad."

"No."

"Are you gonna say something besides no?" I asked cunningly.

"No," Ty responded. "Are you hanging out with those guys again today?"

"Ha! You said something besides no! And maybe. Who knows?" I answered. There was a sudden knock at the door. I looked at the clock reading 5:30am. "Who could that be this early?" I asked aloud, getting up to answer the door.

It swung open right as I was reaching for the handle. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" a girl with shiny black hair said excitedly. Her brown eyes swam with tears. Tori. "How could you?" she pestered.

"How could I what?" I yelled to the girl who was about a head taller than me.

"How could you not tell me who my brother was having over as a guest? I found out and got all primped and pretty only to find out it was my half-brother Derek," she said.

"Oh, so this is about Derek?" I asked, interest lacing my voice.

"You've met him?"

"Yeah. He's interesting," I replied.

Tori's face showed disgust. "Please, tell me you don't like him. Eww!"

"What!? No! Of course I don't! At least not that way!" I defended myself terribly.

"Puh-lease. Chloe Saunders, you are a terrible liar, but I love you anyway. Or I at least respect you. So I'll overlook the werewolf love interest," Tori sighed.

Tori and I used to be mortal enemies, but at some point in time, we realized how childish our feud was, so we buried the hatchet. I sighed. "Whatever."

Tori sniffed at the air, almost reminding me of Derek. "I smell French toast," she said before darting to the kitchen. I followed and saw her finishing off my breakfast.

"I'm glad I wasn't hungry or anything," I said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm so luck- That was sarcasm, wasn't it? Damn, Chloe! You've gotten good at that," she laughed. I smiled. Tori turned to Ty and ruffled his hair. "How you doing, Ty?"

Ty laughed whole-heartedly and tried brushing his hair back down. "Hi, Tori. I'm doing good."

"Hey," I said, drawing Tori's attention. "Have you heard from Liz? She hasn't come into work for a while now. Dr. Davidoff is thinking about firing her."

"Ugh, Davidoff is still there? Jeez, why won't that old coot just die already?" she grumbled.

"He's not that old, and I hope he won't die anytime soon. I don't want to have to deal with a moody ghost. I've already got a moody living person to deal with," I interjected.

"Hey!" Tori snapped. "I am not moody! Now get out of my way, so I can find some cell service and call Simon."

I laughed as Tori stomped away. Ty and I did the dishes and went our separate ways to get dressed. I put on a black T-shirt with "Werewolves, vampires, and witches. Oh, my!" written in red, looking like blood. It was kind of ironic, huh? Next came my jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

I walked out of my room and ran into Tori. "Watch it, Saunders," she grumbled. I shrugged. "Anyway, Simon and Wolf Boy will be over here soon. Nice shirt."

"Thanks," I said, but stopping to let out a blood curdling scream. Right behind Tori was a ghostly looking Liz.

"Chloe! What's wrong!?" Tori asked frantically.

"L-L-Liz!" I stammered, blacking out. They last thing I remember was both Tori and Liz screaming my name.

* * *

"Chloe! Chloe, wake up!" a voice urged me. Slowly, my eyes opened, revealing a very handsome and concerned Derek. Simon was standing next Tori behind Derek. Next to them was Ty.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked, lazily.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I tried to remember what happened before Derek and Simon got there, but I couldn't. "I don't remember much."

"That's okay. Why don't we do something?" Simon suggested.

My face lit up with an idea. "Remember that website I asked you to check out, Simon?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, now is the perfect time to check it out." I got up, a little shaky, and sat down at my large computer.

Logging onto the internet, I typed in whookos. We sat there and watched the websites seriously hilarious animated videos for hours on end.

_Oh, man. It doesn't get much better than this, _I thought while laughing with the others. Derek's laugh rang in my ear. It was a deep, booming laugh and it was very comforting. _Funny internet videos with friends. Now I just hope I can remember what I forgot. Great._

* * *

**Chapter five is completed. I wish I had that shirt.**

**Anyway, I want to say hi to my Branson Missouri readers. I'll be joining you shortly. My school's band is taking a trip there during the 18-21. We'll be opening for the "Acrobats of China Production" at the New Shanghai Theatre for anyone that wants to come watch.**

**Try and guess who I am in the band. I won't give any hints about what I look like. Like I'd tell.**

**Anyway, rate and review. And if you have anytime, for all those random people, look up the song We're All Dudes by Less Than Jake.**

**P.S. That website Chloe was on is real.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've awakened from the land of Writer's Block! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. So sorry, guys. (bows) Gomen.**

**Anywho! I do not own Darkest Powers. That privilege belongs to Kelly Armstrong! Yay!**

* * *

"Need… sugar. Need… energy. Need… a soda!" I mumbled, my mind a mess from sleep. I sat up, my strawberry blonde hair mussed. "I feel weird, like I'm supposed to remember something."

Slowly, I got up and walked into the bathroom. I opened up the medicine cabinet to take my daily vitamins and came face to tube with a tube of red hair dye. It seemed to stare at me, daring me to take it. I took down the vitamin container and took two. I took another glance at the tube then my babyish hair. "Oh, I hope I don't regret this!" I said, taking the dye.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom with clean teeth and a new hairdo. It did make me look older. More mature, but I'm not so sure it was a good thing. I had a bunch of red streaks in my hair. "I hope I didn't put too many."

I walked to my drawers and started looking for my scrubs. As I put them on, I was suddenly hit with a memory. "Liz!" I exclaimed. "What happened to Liz!? Why was she a ghost!?"

"About time you remembered!" a voice shouted.

I stiffened visibly. Slowly, I turned around and saw Liz standing there. "L-Liz!"

"Hey, Chloe," she waved. "How have you been?"

"W-W-What happened!?"

"I died. And you can blame Davidoff for that! That cheeky bastard killed me! Said something about not being safe for the world," Liz explained.

"Liz," I said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't let him get to you like he did to me. Always stay in a group. Just be careful," Liz said.

"I will. And trust me when I say this, I'm gonna get him for what he did," I said, more determined than ever. No one got away for hurting those who I cared about.

"Thank you. Now, get to work before your late," she smiled. I nodded and headed out.

* * *

I yawned loudly, my hand resting on the steering wheel. I had no idea what kind of car I was driving. I don't know a lot about automobiles other than they're fun. As I pulled into the employee parking lot, Simon came out to greet me.

"Hey, sup shorty! Did you do something different to your hair?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yup, and don't call me short," I said.

"It looks good on you. Makes you look… cool," Simon laughed.

"Oh, so I wasn't cool before?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I meant… meant… meant… Derek! Did you see Chloe's new hairdo!?" he said, changing the subject at the sight of his brother.

"Looks… nice," he said.

I blushed. "T-Thanks," I stuttered. "Well, I better get inside."

"Hey, that reminds me. Can I hang out in the clinic today?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Simon said. I nodded in agreement. "Just don't try anything stupid."

"I feel like I should be the one to tell you that," I heard Derek mutter.

I continued walking towards the clinic and was met with a series of barks, meows, and other animal calls. "Hey," I said, turning to the brothers. "Won't the animals get all… rowdy, since Derek's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they should get used to me after a little while," Derek informed me.

"Oh, cool."

I walked into my office and immediately got to work. A litter of kittens had been born to one of our injured cats, and only one out of the five survived. She was a miracle kitten. Unfortunately, she was really small, hardly even a pound. She was resting in an incubator with an air mask covering almost all of her face.

"Hey, girl," I cooed, reaching into the incubator and pulling the kitten out. I took off the mask and stroked the kitten along her spine. She purred and stretched out in my arms. "Come on. Let's check you out."

I set the kitten on the examining table and used the stethoscope that was around my neck to listen to her breathing. I checked her heartbeat next. "So far everything checks out." I stuck my finger up to her face and watched as the kitten started to gnaw on my finger. I chuckled at the cuteness of it all. For such a tiny thing, she sure thought she could take on the world.

"Reminds me of you," a gruff voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around. Derek was smirking from the doorway. "Derek!" I shouted. "You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"How does the cat remind you of me?" I asked.

He smirked again. "A little spitfire that thinks she can take on the world."

My jaw dropped. _I pretty much thought the same thing! _I thought. I quickly regained my composure, but immediately lost it again when I noticed Derek's closeness. He was practically breathing down my neck. I noticed how he stared at the little kitten. He started messing with it.

He trailed his hand along the edge of the table and watched, amused, at how the kitten chased it. When she caught his hand, the kitten batted her head against it, begging to be pet. Derek started to stroke her head with his giant hand, yet always gentle.

"This is the first time an animal hasn't freaked out at first sight of me," he said.

"Maybe it's because she's really young," I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he paused. "You know, I'm not much of a cat person. I usually can't stand them, but with this one, I'm okay."

The kitten started trying to stand on Derek's hand. She scurried up his arm and sat herself down on his shoulder. She rubbed her face under his chin, purring loudly.

"I'd definitely say she likes you," I said, giggling. Derek raised his eyebrow while petting the kitten. "Well, look at her."

"The one animal that likes a werewolf is a cat. Who knew?" he said to me.

I laughed. "If you want to keep her, you can," I offered.

"Hmm," Derek hummed, his face contorted in thought. "Why not?"

The moment was ruined by Simon bursting through the door. "Chloe! It's the foal Lily gave birth to!"

I rushed out of my office and into the parking lot where the farmer owning the foal was pulling her out of a trailer. As soon as I was seen, the farmer ceased his movements.

"Don't just stand there, you moron! Bring her in!" I ordered. The foal was rushed into the operating room. I put a breathing tube in her mouth for safe measure. I put on my gloves and mask and began to work. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. She was out in the field with her mother when she just collapsed and fell over. Then she started to struggle breathing," the farmer said frantically.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. You go. Derek, Simon stay. I'm gonna need your help," I said.

They nodded.

I put the ear buds of my stethoscope in my ears and brought the end to the foal's heaving side. I could hear the air trying to move through the lungs, but it was blocked. _What could be blocking the flow? _I wondered. "Derek, get some gloves on and help me flip her on her other side," I said.

He put on some sterile gloves and we started to lift the foal up to turn her over. It was a lot easier with Derek's help. Once we had her on her other side, I put my hands on the area where her left lung was. I could feel a large lump.

"How did that idiot not notice a lump this big!?" I shouted, angry. A bead of sweat dripped off my brow. "Simon! Get me a sterilized scalpel, string, needle, and clamps!" I shouted through my mask.

"On it!"

He got back fast, and I started the procedure. I sedated the horse and began cutting through her thick skin with the scalpel. "Faint of heart, turn away now," I said, now cutting into the muscle. Finally, I could see the inside. I saw the ribcage, the lung, veins, but where was the lump. "Oh, my God!" I realized. "It's on the underside of the lung!"

"How are you gonna get to it?" Derek asked.

I thought for a moment. Finally, I came up with an idea. "Will you help me, Derek?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, reach your hand in and very carefully lift up the lung ever so gently. Even the slightest disturbance will risk her life," I said. I noticed Derek gulp.

"I'll try," he said.

"Thank you."

He reached his hand in and carefully moved the lung. The horse twitched but was fine. I could see the lump clearly now. It was a white and round. Carefully, I took the scalpel and sawed it off, grabbing it with the clamps. Once removed, Derek moved the lung back in place and I began sowing everything up. Eventually, I finished and injected the horse with medicine with to wake it up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's gonna be fine," I said. "For some reason, her body developed a cist at a young age, so it didn't have time to prepare. It really wasn't on her lung, but right next to his due to her breast plate. So it was blocking the flow of oxygen by resting on the lung."

"Well, that's a relief," Simon sighed.

"Good job, Chloe," Derek whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I nodded at him.

"Chloe," a nurse said, coming into the room. "Five animals just died from an unidentifiable... thing."

"What?" I questioned. I followed her out of the room and into the kennel. Sure enough, five were dead. I could see their little spirits floating away or whatever. "Can I take a blood test from one of them?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and I drew some blood from an animal.

I walked to the research room and put the blood in a petri dish under a microscope hooked up to a computer. The blood cells looked weird, but didn't do anything strange. "Maybe it will react with DNA," I said, pulling out a strand of my own hair. I put it in the blood and watched the monitor as it coated the hair. First it changed its structure, but as time went on, I watched as it broke the hair down and dissolved. "So it kills DNA by breaking it down," I muttered. "What are you planning Davidoff. I know it was you."

I needed to find out what he was planning and fast! Before it was too late.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Woo! This chapter was dedicated to a good friend of mine who is turning 14 on June 6. Her love of animals, especially miracle animals, will never cease to amaze me. **

**Thanks for reading! Please, rate and review!**


End file.
